Two Heroes Collide Remake, The Fox and the Wolf
by Wolfox Okamichan
Summary: A remake to the first story I ever made, Star Fox faces a new evil to their System. However, they need help from another group from a different system, namely Galaxy Wulf, the champion of Terra System. Will they trust each other and stop the evil?
1. Aliens

**Two Heroes Collide Episode 1, the _REMAKE_! (When the Fox meets the Wolf)**

**_A remake to the first story I ever made, Star Fox faces a new evil to their System. However, they need help from another group from a different system, namely Galaxy Wulf, the champion of Terra System. Will they trust each other and stop the evil?_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, for it's owned by Nintendo. I own Galaxy Wulf though, so please **_ask permission_** to me first before using them, just in case you want to.

_I have to thank the many readers who liked and enjoyed my fanfics, especially the Two Heroes Collide series. I promise that there'll be more of that soon. I have to thank you guys! Really! Anyway, thanks to Jack Stryker for giving me the idea on remaking my old ones, and yep, I agree that they need retouching. The chapter names have been changed, so you might want to read this! Also, **I won't add any info in Star Fox, since you already know them!**_

_Wolf Urameshi (Yurachan!), Wolfaraine, Wolf O-Donnell, Jack Stryker, and the many others who liked the story, this is for you!_

* * *

_In the vast universe, where anything can happen, there's a star system we're all very familiar of. Lylat, a very unique star structure with more than millions of species of Lylatians, a part-man part-animal type of creature, live. With the space mercenary forces called Star Fox, evil, with the name of Andross, can never ruin the peace ruling over it. However, will it stay forever?_

**_Chapter 1:_** _Aliens_

"It's really a nice game," Slippy jerked out as he looks at the different stars in the universe, "you simply have to connect a few stars to make a constellation! It may be unofficial, but at least you're being creative!"

Fox, who's enjoying the view from his seat, laughed, "Thanks for the suggestion, Slip-o, but I asked you to check the surroundings if there're any hostile movements."

"None at the moment, but please stop calling me _Slip-o_! My name sounds ridiculous already, and I don't want to make it more stupid!"

Peppy chuckled as he takes a sip from his mug, "Wow, did my ears just deceive me? Slipster's having a fit! You never usually scream and get mad at other people."

"Check this out," Falco spammed in a way he irritates the team, "Birdie, birdie, birdie, birdie, **BIRDIE**! Tell me Pepsky... won't you get angry if you got your name called like that? I can feel Slipster's agonizing pain from that name calling!"

The group continued to quarrel, as usual. Nothing more is strange to Star Fox. Their whole life out in space can be boring, and maybe this is their way to recreate themselves. But also, it wouldn't be the same without General Pepper calling them for help.

"Good day, Star Fox," the transmission from Gen. Pepper started, "how're you doing in your day-off from your duty?"

"Pretty fine, sir," Fox replied from his stationary seat, eating something, "why did you call?"

"I have to cancel your day-off, my apologies," Pepper inquired sincerely, making Falco threw a tantrum behind Fox, and with Slippy giving a sigh, "but this is important! Our satellites monitoring the boundaries of our system suddenly picked up a fleet of alien ships heading towards our territory. There's a hint of their hostility when they fired one of our probes there. I want you to investigate there, to Sector Theta, and find out who those aliens are. I'll send our troops there, since there's a possibility of a threat if we just allowed them. I hope you understand."

"Will do, sir!" the vulpine replied once more, "For the sake of Lylat, we'll cancel our vacation and head towards Sector Theta!"

"Good luck, Star Fox!"

As the transmission logged off, Peppy suspired, "There goes our vacation…"

"Oh, come on guys, we can do this!" Fox smiled as he sets the Great Fox into warp mode. "If we can handle the menacing Andross, we can stop this simple fleet!"

"Warp-speed ready. Great Fox initializing Warp Boost," Rob declared as he pushes a button, "Hang on!"

Great Fox blasted in light-speed. They're now heading to what's known as Sector Theta, the boundaries of Lylat System. However, they didn't realize that they're facing something that they've never faced before. Anyway, they stopped near a nebular formation to hide themselves from the fleet. They observed, and they weren't really much astounded. As they looked, they saw a large ship and a slightly smaller red ship, resembling the size of Great Fox, and a few small fighters. They already have seen such things when diplomats visit their system.

"Finished with the analysis?" Slippy asked Rob who performed radial analysis.

"They are non-Lylatian. But they do resemble a Lylatian," Rob confirmed. "The large ship could be the mothership, and the medium one could be the leader of their troops."

Fox then rubbed his hands with glee, "Finally, some action! And guess what? They're non-Venomian, so they probably aren't as hard as Star Wolf."

Peppy patted his shoulder and commented, "Just don't let it go over your head. We don't know what we're dealing with, so we better be cautious."

"And what better way to be cautious is to be a diplomat!" Slippy suggested. "I'll try to patch in their line so that we can communicate with them!"

Falco suddenly jerked out, not knowing what's happening. "We're going to talk to the enemy?! Are you all right, Slipster?!"

"That's the civilized way," Fox smiled.

* * *

In a very dark room inside the mothership, a mysterious figure is sitting on his seat, with a desk in front of him. Quietly thinking, he was bothered by the monitor. He then opened it, and was greeted by a female wolf soldier in the monitor.

"Master Volgar," she reported through the screen, "we received a patch from a space craft just near here. Shall we log it in?"

"Indeed, my sweet Unit Ruby," the enigmatic silhouette confirmed with a deadly grin, "I'll handle the talking then."

"Yes sir," she saluted before turning the monitor to another view, the image of Star Fox.

- 

**Ruby McGuire **_"This is for my lord…"_

Age: Unknown – Species: Wolf

Sex: Female

Occupation: One of the Genetically-enhanced soldiers of Volgar

_Genetically-enhanced soldiers, or simply GE soldiers, are one of the terrible yet genuine creations of Volgar. A captive who came from the enemy's side becomes one of his loyal guards, and with their physical attributes enhanced, how can they be easily stopped? What's so special about Ruby if she's just a GE soldier? Find out later…_

- 

**Volgar** _"Why fight to someone superior to you?"_

Age: Unknown – Species: Unknown, yet resembles a canine characteristics

Sex: Male

Occupation: A very successful tyrant, terrorist, and emperor

_Who's this madman? What does he want in Lylat? Is he just a push-over compared to Andross?_

- 

"Are we in yet?" Fox wondered as he didn't realize that he's already patched in. "Oh, here we are! Greetings, foreigners! Welcome to Lylat!"

"_Welcome?_" Volgar wondered as he sips wine from a glass, "You should know that I'm about to do something very harmful to you, and you still greeted me with a welcome? Hmm… you deserve a place in my army! Come and join forces with me!"

"This guy's insane," Falco muttered in the background, then he yelled, "don't you realize that you're facing Lylat's defenders?! We'll then have to stop you!" They then logged off, giving Volgar a senile smile.

"Get me to The Pyre," he commanded to a soldier from the monitor, "we'll see if these defenders of Lylat will still say those words…" Then, as the soldier patched him to _The Pyre_, a gruff red wolf with a cross-shaped scar on his muzzle appeared from the monitor, smiling.

"Yeah, what?" the red wolf asked in an irritating way, "make sure you called us for something important!"

"Rufus Reavis, leader of Nebulla Wolf," the shadowy figure complemented in a strange way, "I didn't think that you're going to follow me after all. I thought this was just going to be a boring skirmish for you!"

"I just thought that Wulf would be here… After all, he likes to meddle in our plans…"

- 

**Rufus Reavis **_"Betray me and you lose your head."_

Age: 21 – Species: Wolf

Sex: Male

Occupation: Leader of Nebulla Wolf, a group who's under the command of Volgar

_Donning those two weapons called neutron blades, a sword-like weapon with the blade made of photon light much like a light saber, he is the leader of Nebulla Wolf and probably the Star Wolf of Volgar. What skills he possesses is still unknown, yet he holds a grudge, especially with that cross scar. What is his connection to a character named Wulf?_

- 

Rufus was still talking to Volgar when an armadillo bothered him. "Boss, I have something to ask you?"

"What is it, Arma?" he asked with a sign of being irritated.

"Uh, I forgot!" he remarked, making Rufus angry.

A vixen then walked towards Rufus, massaging his head to make him cool down.

"Relax, Boss! Don't let this ingrate bother you!"

"I just needed some time to talk, Foxette," he exclaimed.

Then, a bird with thick glasses butted, "Boss, Arma wanted to say that…"

"Can't you see I'm busy, Hawkin?" Rufus yelled in frustration.

Finally, a grey fancy wolf implied, "You don't have to, four-eyes! The cannon is fully-charged!"

"What are you talking about, Lupe?" Rufus asked.

"Arma wanted to ask if we need to charge the cannon," he replied with a smirk.

- 

**Arma Dillo** _"Roll… roll... roll… I'm like a wrecking ball!"_

Age: 21 – Species: Armadillo

Sex: Male

Occupation: Nebulla Wolf crew

_An armadillo with a though hide, Arma can roll into a ball, and may create damage while doing so. A wrecking ball is, after all, a perfect addition to the team…_

- 

**Foxette Chase** _"Do you even stand a chance to arm wrestling?"_

Age: 20 – Species: Fox

Sex: Female

Occupation: Nebulla Wolf crew

_The deadly beauty is none other than Foxette. With her sexy image and her seductive looks, you will not easily notice that she can actually lift a carrier ship with the gravity enhanced! Deadly and sexy…_

- 

**Hawkin Rogers** _"Before we even met, I already knew I'm smarter than you…"_

Age: 21 – Species: Hawk

Sex: Male

Occupation: Nebulla Wolf crew

_What happens when you combine evil and intelligence? He's the result. The only member who can compute for the negative Reverse Theory, and the one who makes deadly weapons, he's a necessary to the team._

- 

**Lupe Leon** _"I am a handsome fellow. Repeat that and I may show mercy to you!"_

Age: 19 – Species: Wolf

Sex: Male

Occupation: Nebulla Wolf crew

_This flamboyant young adult is mostly concerned about his looks. Don't let this fool you, for with a slight thinking, he can make an invisible bomb on his palm for destruction._

- 

"Now where were we?" Volgar commanded with no mercy, "Ah yes… I want you to find a ship hiding around the area. Destroy it with your weapons so that we won't have any problems."

"Oh yes, there's a ship detected in our radar, boss," Hawkin reported from his position, "this is the target, am I right?"

"This is going to be easy…" Rufus grinned.

* * *

"So what are we going to do?" Falco asked Fox who seems to be calm. "We can't just stay in these space clouds forever! Imagine what they will do if we let them move on!"

"We have to think of a plan," Fox suggested, but before he can give out any suggestions, a laser hit one the wings of Great Fox. It was strong enough to shake them out of their collective thinking.

"We have been detected," Rob declared as it pushes a lever to make the Great Fox move, "The suspected ship of the alien troop leader fired the laser. Performing evasive maneuvers and counterattack."

"Let's get going!" Fox shouted as he makes the Great Fox boosted away and fire volleys of laser beams.

However, it is seen that Fox is underestimating The Pyre. With his skill, the Great Fox counter-fired with more laser blasts. It seems that they made direct hits, since smoke appeared from the view. However, as the smoke clears, they were surprised to see it unharmed.

Rufus patched to Great Fox. "Ha, ha, ha! You didn't even scratch my paint job!" he boasted to the monitor. "Prepare yourself to die! Fire the Final Cannon!"

"What the, who're you?!" Peppy yelled to the monitor, "You must be one of those aliens!"

"Not only _just one of those aliens_, but also the leader of Nebulla Wolf!" Rufus growled back with a smile. "I'll make sure you won't move when we fire the cannon!" Hawkin then pushed a button to make their ship fire back lasers. Great Fox tried to evade, but they ended up being blasted.

"50 of our shields went down!" Slippy reported with uneasiness. "What are we going to do?"

"We can't move with our engines down!" Falco shouted, "Oh God, don't tell we're going to die!"

"We can take this!" Fox growled back as he tries to maneuver Great Fox, but failed.

"Now die!" Rufus yelled as he pushes a button, firing a very large beam to the ship of Star Fox. The impact to the laser nearly destroyed their ship, and with everyone severely injured.

Fox covered his bleeding forehead. Rob took Slippy to the sick-bay. Limping Falco tried to help Peppy stand up. What an unpleasant sight to see.

"Say your prayers," Rufus smiled sinisterly, "I was hoping to kill Wulf with this, but you'll suffice!"

"Fox, take cover!" Peppy yelled as they saw the blast coming towards them.

* * *


	2. Enter Galaxy Wulf

**Two Heroes Collide Episode 1, the _REMAKE_! (When the Fox meets the Wolf)**

****

**_A remake to the first story I ever made, Star Fox faces a new evil to their System. However, they need help from another group from a different system, namely Galaxy Wulf, the champion of Terra System. Will they trust each other and stop the evil?_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, for it's owned by Nintendo. I own Galaxy Wulf though, so please **_ask permission_** to me first before using them, just in case you want to.

_Thanks for the review/s! Keep them coming!_

* * *

**_Chapter 2:_**_ Enter Galaxy Wulf_

Our heroes are in grave danger! What would happen to them? Will they fix themselves from the trouble they're in? But then, before that trouble arises, we visit another system, just beside Lylat. Another star system with the same characteristics of Lylat, only a little bit more different… And we then take a glance to the heroes of this system, Terra…

- 

**Wulf McWolf**

Age: 21 – Species: Wolf

Sex: Male

Occupation: Leader of Galaxy Wulf

_A light-blue furred wolf with an appetite for adventure, McWolf leads a team of mercs with both the skill of piloting and combat. While it seems that he's easy-going and light-hearted, he's actually courageous and loyal. He cares so much about the team, and he wouldn't let them down. His pride is his battle skills using a neutron blade._

- 

**Bark Arfie**

Age: 21 – Species: Dog

Sex: Male

Occupation: Galaxy Wulf crew

_Without a doubt, he's the **brains** of the team. He is the head of the group's research and development section, and he's also responsible for the gadget creation. He also keeps a small sense of humor, which makes him indispensable. While he's skill in piloting and combat is average, he makes up for his intellectual skills. Did I forget to tell that he's smart?_

- 

**Eagle Gerald**

Age: 29 – Species: Eagle

Sex: Male

Occupation: Galaxy Wulf crew

_Donning a bandanna given by his loved one back at his home planet, Eagle is the reserved, wise member of the group. He is the **heart** of the team, because when trouble arises, he seems to cheer everyone up. With his wings, he creates powerful gale. (**Terran birds have their wings at their backs and regular arms, unlike Falco's whose wings are his arms**)_

- 

**Lupina Klaus**

Age: 19 – Species: Wolf

Sex: Female

Occupation: Galaxy Wulf crew

_ Don't let her innocent looks fool you. While she may act tomboyish or girlish, she packs a punch, really! While having an above-average skill in piloting, her martial arts skill is what you don't want to underestimate. She's a chi-channeller, and that means she can focus her aura for more powerful attacks. She's also the daughter of one of the generals in Terra System._

- 

**Garou "Blizzard Wolf" Kelvin**

Age: 25 – Species: Ice Wolf

Sex: Male

Occupation: Galaxy Wulf crew

_He's the team's adrenaline. Seconding in Wulf's skill and of course, the second-in-command of the team, Garou likes to show to everyone else that he can beat Wulf, although that never occurred. A previous leader to a team in his home planet, he soon felt that his help is needed out there in space. He's considered a jerk in Lupina's perspective, but what it really means is love slowly developing._

- 

**Vulpin McCloud**

Age: 14 – Species: Fire Fox

Sex: Male

Occupation: In-training Galaxy Wulf crew

_The youngest member, so to say, has a very enthusiastic feeling for adventure. While he is still a youth, the team gave him a warm welcome, and a feeling of being a member of the team. Don't be fooled by his age, since a slight flicker of a tiny flame can grow and become a firestorm thanks to him. For a young guy, he has above-average piloting skills. He considers Garou as his "big brother"._

- 

The large mothership of Galaxy Wulf known as the Space Den slowly hovers and hides in the nebula clouds near the planet Exilus, the Venom of Terra. It's been hours when they started to monitor, and it seems to make the team, well, bored.

"This… this is kinda boring." Wulf sighed as he stretches his arms from his seat. "I wonder what's happening down below there. It seems pretty strange that Exilus isn't doing anything!"

"You're pretty damn right!" Eagle confirmed while he glances at the monitor. "Don't you think it's rather odd that Volgar isn't doing anything at all? I think we should ask Gen. Lupine and Gen. Fox about this…"

Everyone agreed, since they really need some information right now. Vulpin pushed a button on his console allowing them for a communication to the generals. The holographic producer slowly suspended down, with the machine showing the hologram of the two.

- 

**General Lupine Klaus**

Age: 38 – Species: Wolf

Occupation: General of planet Colonium

_He is Lupina's father. While he might be in his elderly age, he still keeps that youthful spark in him and he doesn't stop until the job gets done. He, and his fellow general Fox, protect the planet Colonium from the evil ones and help the other generals of the different planets. He was also a hero of the old times…_

- 

**General Fox McCloud**

Age: 35 – Species: Fox

Occupation: General of planet Colonium

_Vulpin's old man, Gen. Fox may be the youngest general in the system, but he can become a powerful ally and a deadly foe. He is the best friend of Gen. Lupine, and the two make a great team when it comes to protecting Colonium and Terra from Volgar. Like Lupine, he was also a known hero…_

- 

"Greetings, Galaxy Wulf," Gen. Lupine greeted the team from the hologram, "and you're in a nice timing! We were about to communicate with you, but I guess you already went ahead from us…"

"Well, we don't actually know what you're going to tell us, dad," Lupina explained, "but we called because we have something to report. Our observation tells that there's not much activity acting up in Exilus… as if Volgar took a vacation or something like that."

"Hmm, you're probably right," Gen. Fox nodded with doubt, "but I don't think he would just stop plotting another attack or something deadly. However, this might be a good time to take a sneak peek to something we would want you to investigate."

"What's that, dad?" Vulpin wondered with awe.

"We've been monitoring signs of activity at a very distant moon identified as Membran II. According to our intelligence, large amounts of Anatydium are abundant on the surface of the planet. There's a possibility that Volgar and his men are in that place."

Wulf grinned, ready for an action, "you just took the words right out from my mind, sir. We'll head immediately to Membran II and stop whoever is doing something to the planet."

"Good luck, Galaxy Wulf. Oh, and please be warned. When we sent a few fighters to investigate it days ago, they never returned. You might want to check that up too. I'll ask Pranz's team to aide you as soon as you get yourselves there!"

The message closed with Wulf blushing from the last statement. "_Oh man, Pranz is going to help me again! I really wish I could do something to thank her,_" he thought while his feelings are revealing to the others.

"Okay, lover-_wolf_, let's try to think about Bark's sister a little bit later, all right?" Garou commented and chuckled. "Now I know that place is so darn far, so I'll try to think ahead from you and activate warp speed, right Bark?" The dog just nodded up and down while giving a smile to the blushing wolf. All's set and ready to boost forward.

"Let's go! Activate Warp Speed!" Wulf commanded as the Space Den readies to do a powerful boost. "Engage!" As soon as that was said, the mothership speeds up, until they vanished from the view. They now ready themselves to face trouble, but would they have an idea that there's a new threat against them?

"We'll go low and stealthy," Bark ordered as the ship slows down from the warp, "and don't forget to activate the sonar! We need to hear what the enemy's up to, and nothing's more effective than spying on them." Space Den vanishes from view as they stopped from the warp, and increased in sound sensitivity. They slowly drifted, keenly observing Membran II and the activity occurring on the planet.

"What's that insignia?" Vulpin wondered as he points it out from his screen on the console, "It looks like something, but I don't know what it means! I'm pretty sure though that that's no Exilus!" Everyone glanced, and yes, they were shocked too.

"Hush! The enemy's talking!" Lupina growled before there could be more conversations.

_The group heard a noise made by what looks like a chameleon. Donning a deadly drill parked beside him, he threatened a captive about being punished if he doesn't work hard. A pig with goggles suddenly quarreled to the chameleon, telling him not to waste such working force. Then, an annoying monkey with some sort of visor kept on yelling to the quarrying prisoners. A wolf with an eye-patch on the left eye came down from a medium-sized ship, and then ordered everyone else not to disturb the working slaves. From his gruff voice, he seems egoistic._

"Don't tell me we have to deal with _them_!" Lupina whispered to the others. "They look like a laughing stock! I can't believe someone would hire them for…" Before she could say another word though, the ship trembled violently with them inside, making them feel dizzy.

"What just happened?" Garou yelled as he tries to stand up from the shake.

"Tractor beam!" Bark confirmed as he looks at the main screen. "We've been discovered, and now they're using a tractor beam to pull us up!"

"I thought our stealth was fail-proof!" Eagle moaned from his seat.

"Anatydium… It probably weakened our shield or enhanced their radar," Wulf remarked as he grabs his neutron blade and blaster, "so guys, get ready! We might go rough! As soon as this thing lands, we'll be attacked, so prepare yourselves!" Everyone followed, and soon afterwards, they were on the surface of the planet.

The hatch opens, and team Galaxy Wulf walked down slowly from their ship. Many suited soldiers were pointing long guns towards them, and in front of their path are a wolf, a chameleon, a pig, and a monkey.

"Our radar caught you!" the chameleon smiled as he holds out a drill from his back, "think we were stupid to not find you, eh?"

"Everyone, we should at least introduce ourselves to our victims," the wolf with an eye-patch grinned. "The pig beside me is a veteran pilot named Pigma Dengar. This young ape is Andrew Oikonny. My chameleon friend who likes to torture is Leon Powalski. Finally, my name is Wolf O'Donnell, leader of the ferocious Star Wolf!" His three subordinates applauded as Galaxy Wulf prepared themselves.

"And we're Galaxy Wulf," Wulf proclaimed in a heroic tone, "and we're going to stop you, Star Wolf!" Wolf just laughed.

"Amateurs like you need not to introduce yourselves! You couldn't even compare to those darned Star Fox!" he chuckled evilly. "Anyway, boss Andross will like another pack of workers in this precious mining moon we just discovered, and now owned, and it seems that beyond this is another group of planets ready for the taking!" He then laughed some more, with his teammates laughing as well.

"_Andross?!_" Wulf wondered. "_Who's he? Don't tell he's an invader from another galaxy!? And what about Star Fox?_" He then thinks of something before things could mess up even further.

* * *


	3. Escape

**Two Heroes Collide Episode 1, the _REMAKE_! (When the Fox meets the Wolf)**

****

**_A remake to the first story I ever made, Star Fox faces a new evil to their System. However, they need help from another group from a different system, namely Galaxy Wulf, the champion of Terra System. Will they trust each other and stop the evil?_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, for it's owned by Nintendo. I own Galaxy Wulf though, so please **_ask permission_** to me first before using them, just in case you want to.

_Thanks for the review/s! Keep them coming!_

* * *

**_Chapter 3:_**_ Escape_

"Are we going to die?" Peppy asked with hopelessness running through his heart. "Is this the end of Star Fox?"

In the monitor of Great Fox, Rufus, the red renegade wolf, laughed to his heart's content. "You were no fun at all!" he commented as he looks at them keenly. "Compared to Galaxy Wulf, you were only a mere distraction to our goal. Wulf could put up a better effort."

"_Wulf_?" Fox thought as he tries to get up from the impact. "Who the heck is that character? Is he some sort of… hero? According to that person leading Nebulla Wolf, he seems to be their problem. Maybe…" His pondering is stopped by Falco, who was taking a deep breath.

"**_Fox, do something! Peppy and I don't want to die, and I'm pretty sure Slipster doesn't want to as well!_**" he shouted to Fox as he pulls his collar. Rufus kept on laughing from the attraction.

"So, desperate people act like this when they're near death!" he concluded with a grin. "All right, I'll end your suffering! Guys, fire the last beam!" A turret from The Pyre charged laser energy. Star Fox looked at the view. This might be their last glance…

"**_FIRE!_**"

"Wait! Don't start the party without us!" a voice howled from the monitor of Great Fox. Then, swarms of nova bombs appeared from nowhere and blasted within the laser. A large explosion appeared, and thankfully, the laser disappeared.

Falco smiled as he remembers that voice. "Booya! It's Bill!" he exclaimed as he jumps high. "We're saved!" Fox heaved from the event, and Peppy smiled with hope.

"You were lucky we came in the nick of time," Bill remarked with a chuckle, "anyway, you guys go back to Corneria and get yourselves revitalized. We'll handle this one!" Fox agreed, and commanded Great Fox to retreat. Rufus wondered who interrupted their attack. "Unit Husky, Unit Bulldog, guys, let's go!"

"Looks like they have company," Hawkin confirmed to Rufus as he looks at his monitor. "Many fighters appeared and it looks like we're outnumbered. Shall we fire another beam?" While Hawkin continues his report, a message from Volgar is received.

"_Nice try, Nebulla Wolf. However, it's a good time for us to move out. We can let the drones and some of my soldiers finish the battle here. As you can see, your target is fleeing and he has left his friends to care of us. We can buy time and head to our main objective whilst they're busy here._"

"I never leave my job undone! I'm not like Wulf who didn't finish me off so I suffered!" Rufus yelled as slams his hands to the console. Suddenly, he breathed out and became calm again, and then he replied, "Forgive me… I was just… we're moving out."

"What the hell was that?" Foxette wondered from Rufus' sudden reaction.

"Nothing… Let's just leave…"

_A few hours later, inside Corneria City General…_

Star Fox is inside a ward in the hospital. With the help from the general, they received immediate medical attention, and with the finest medical equipment possible. He himself went there to visit the team.

"Thanks to Rob, I was able to recover most of my injuries in the sickbay," Slippy commented as he tries to stand up from a bed, "so what happened when I fainted?"

"Bill Grey saved you all from the attack," General Pepper told them as he gives Fox an electronic clipboard with monitor. "Also, I believe that the attacker came from this star system just near Lylat. We made a thorough search and this is the coordinates we found. We discovered that there's this strange system unbeknownst to our knowledge. According to intelligence, its name is Terra System."

"Ooh, another system, eh…" Falco commented while taking a peek to the clipboard with the image of Terra. "If that system raises those types of gangsters like Nebulla Wolf and his boss, then I say we wage war on them! That way, they'll know who they are messing with!"

Peppy slapped Falco's shoulder and yelled, "We're a civilized species, and we don't do that! Besides, that Nebulla Wolf renegade kept on mumbling something about someone…"

"Wulf…" Fox answered in a very low tone. He then heightened it. "Methinks he's our answer to our problems. He could be our only hope. General, will you allow us to go to Terra?"

"Oh well… if that's what you think is beneficial, then so be it. Good luck, Star Fox…"

* * *

"Well, what shall we do about them?" Leon asked Wolf. The chameleon rubbed his hands with glee. "I can't wait for me to puncture their bodies with this drill, especially to that white wolf!" Garou gave an angry look back.

Bark adjusted his glasses and asked, "But before killing us, Mr. O'Donnell, we would like to ask where did you all come from?"

Andrew then estimated, "Well, since you're going to die anyway, we came from the system named Lylat, which is just the neighboring system of err… your system! Our boss and my uncle Andross rules one of their planets, and after we excavate this chunk of rock, he'll rule ALL! Afterwards, he may think this system as his next target!"

"It's too bad though, since you won't live enough to see it!" Wolf added while laughing hard.

"Everything's said, yes?" Bark smiled with that genius-looking glasses, "all right, Vulpin, do your job!"

"Okay!" Vulpin happily exclaimed as he starts to release fire from his arms. "Now here's what you haven't been expecting, ire Storm!" He then swished his arms back and forth, fanning the fire away to the soldiers.

"Chill it, guys!" Garou gave a smirk, and he then breathes out a cold beam of ice, freezing the other soldiers.

"Armorize!" Wulf yelled as he summons the amazing Anatyde Armor. A flash of light appeared around him, and suddenly, he's in armor. He charged towards Wolf, with his neutron blade unleashed. "Let's dance, Wolf!"

"What the heck, what are we facing?!" Wolf gulped as he tries to guard himself with a reflector, but ends up being destroyed by Wulf's blade.

Wulf smirked, "We told you, we're Galaxy Wulf!" He then kicks Wolf away, rolling around to the ground.

Eagle soared up and easily avoided Andrew's beams. The monkey however, kept on firing aimlessly. The avian then charged towards the primate by creating a tornado using his wings.

"Fly, monkey, _fly_!" Eagle laughed from the scene.

"**WHAAAA!** **MOMMY!**" Andrew cried, as he gets dizzy from the strong gust.

Lupina delivered a flying kick to the unsuspecting Leon. However, the chameleon became invisible, making the attack miss.

"You can't someone you can't see!" Leon laughed while remaining invisible.

Lupina then closed her eyes and focused. She can feel Leon's aura. "Oh really?" she remarked as she dashes towards a location, "Well then, you better think otherwise! _Sakura-ryuu Ougi! Ookami Ken!_" A blast of aura shoots from her fist, hitting the invisible Leon, making himself revealed while receiving a painful blow.

"Let's get outta here!" Pigma whined as he flies their mothership with the injured Wolf, Andrew, and Leon. They quickly got away, but Galaxy Wulf knew they're still inside Terra System.

"All of the pilots are now freed," Bark explained as a few captives hurried to their fighters, "and I talked to General Lupine about our case."

"So what did dad say?" Lupina asked as she rubs her fist.

"Well, I replayed what Andrew told us, and I asked if we can go there. The general said that only if we can find an ally in that system, then we could head towards Lylat. So now what?"

Wulf then thought hard. He remembered what Wolf told him earlier. "A team called Star Fox… Wolf mentioned that a while ago. He seems to despise them," he told them. "We're going to look for Star Fox in Lylat. Maybe they can help us into this new invader we are currently facing…"

Everyone agreed, and they headed inside the Space Den to search for Star Fox in the place where they have never been before…

* * *


	4. Two Heroes Collide

**Two Heroes Collide Episode 1, the _REMAKE_! (When the Fox meets the Wolf)**

****

**_A remake to the first story I ever made, Star Fox faces a new evil to their System. However, they need help from another group from a different system, namely Galaxy Wulf, the champion of Terra System. Will they trust each other and stop the evil?_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, for it's owned by Nintendo. I own Galaxy Wulf though, so please **_ask permission_** to me first before using them, just in case you want to.

_Thanks for the review/s! Keep them coming!_

* * *

****

**_Chapter 4:_**_ Two Heroes Collide_

"Are we there yet?" Falco annoyingly growled to Slippy. "Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Tell me when we're there, okay…" He then relaxed himself from the seat, and then he asks again, "Are we there yet?" Slippy seemed to be boiling.

"**_No, we're not there yet! And if you're going to ask again, NOPE, with the capital N, O, P, and E!_**" his high-toned voice yelled out from his position, giving everyone a shake. Steam boiled from his green head. He sighed, and then relieved. "Now Rob, how long are we going to reach the nearest star system based on our mapping?"

"The nearest star system will take approximately thirty minutes to reach with our speed," Rob responded as he pushes buttons from the console. After hearing that, Falco just groaned with frustration and boredom. "Great, it's still damn long…"

Fox looked at the monitor. He felt worried instead of lax when going to this place called Terra System. "I feel kinda awkward… I mean, I don't trust wolves… It's not that I'm a racist or anything, it's just that…"

"I understand," Peppy nodded as he glanced to Fox. "The only wolf you know is Wolf, and he's bad. Then came another wolf named Rufus, who is also evil. You'll then be forced to meet this _Wulf_ character who is also a wolf…" Fox just sighed and flushed himself to his seat.

_Something tells me this wolf is going to change my life… forever…_

"Will you two quit it? You both sounded like opera actors!" Falco growled from his seat, not enjoying anything at all. "Look... That Rufus almost blasted us to smithereens, and if it weren't for Bill and his team, we would've been Star Fox Barbeque."

"You know, you don't know what I feel. You sounded like…"

"**_Warning!_** An unidentified starship is heading towards our direction at the same speed," Rob announced, cutting off Fox's message.

Fox suddenly became energized and ordered, "All right guys, prepare yourselves! We'll be readying for an attack!"

"Why wait for the enemy to attack when we can do the first strike!" Falco suggested. "Slippy, man the turrets!"

"Uh… we don't want an intergalactic war, birdbrain!" Slippy yelled. "We don't even know if they are an enemy's ship!"

"But… they came from Terra and we all know _Terranoids_ or whatever Rufus and Volgar are called attacked us!"

Fox halted their arguments because of their critical state. "Won't you two shut up?! We're in a cautious state! We just have to open our turrets but we won't fire… yet." He then looked towards Falco and replied with a grin. "And it's Terrans, not Terranoids!"

* * *

"Finding Star Fox in Lylat won't be a problem, right?" Vulpin wondered as he looks up to the ceiling of the ship with imagination roaming around his mind. "I mean, they're kinda famous and I'm pretty sure they're heroes…"

"But that would violate the Intergalactic Policy of Foreign Tourism," Bark commented on Vulpin's idea, "my young friend, if we visit that place without heading towards the capital planet and meeting up with their leaders, we might be considered as invaders and we might get arrested."

"Stupid rules," Garou whimpered as he squeezes a can of soda with his palm. "But I think it's worth it. With Star Fox, we can kick Wolf's tail away from our planet and along with that, a message for his boss telling not to go on somebody's planet!"

Lupina chuckled. "Well, do what we have to do in the mission, but afterwards, I think I wanna tag along with them to do some sight-seeing in Lylat…"

"Yay! Me too, big sis!" Vulpin winked as he punches up. "I'll scoop their planet's arcades and see who truly rules!"

Eagle thought of something, then concluded, "But you guys might get disappointed. I think their planets aren't as advanced as ours. They got surprised by Wulf's armor…"

"You got a point," Wulf smiled, "but who do you think won't be surprised when they meet a person who survived from an Anatyde poisoning and has Anatyde in his blood?" Everyone laughed from his statements.

The monitor then flashed. An icon pointing out an oncoming ship blinked in the monitor. It zoomed, revealing a ship with readied laser turrets and missile pods that are ready to be fired. Bark declared it as an adversary waiting to attack them.

"Well, look what we have here…" Garou grinned. "I think they're looking for some trouble! Let's finish this off!"

"Wait!" the leader nodded with something troubling him, "I have a better idea…"

_Something tells me that ship will tell us where Star Fox is…_

* * *

The two starships, Great Fox and Space Den, met up at targeting range. Great Fox has already identified Space Den as an aggressive ship, so they fired out with the beams and missiles. The latter evaded with great maneuvering skills. Whilst Star Fox are great at aiming and firing, Galaxy Wulf are also skilled at evading and defending…

* * *

"Damn, they're hard!" Fox growled. "It's like fighting a Wolfen, only three-thousand light years away!"

"Gosh, you know how to make figurative speeches at this time!" Peppy chuckled. "Look, they've disappeared from our vision!"

"Something tells me they're going to connect to our ship," Slippy confirmed.

"What the… then we should ready our blasters and reflectors!" Falco growled. "Rob, the ship's been breached! Rev up the security around here!"

"Confirmed, but I must tell you that they have already entered the premises…" Rob replied with assurance.

Everyone replied with nervousness. "**_What?!_**"

* * *

Wulf and the others dashed towards the connecting tube heading to the hangar. They have already entered the Great Fox, and with their weapons on: Wulf with his neutron blade, and everyone else with a plasma pistol.

"See, I told you!" Wulf laughed. "My dad told me that the best way to defeat a large ship is to infiltrate it and attack its pilot. You see, a vehicle is useless without a pilot."

"_Then I hope you readied yourselves…_"

A voice echoed from the other end of the hangar. The voice came from Fox, who pointed his blaster towards Wulf. His teammates are hiding from the crates beside him.

"I am the pilot of this ship, and if what you say is true, then you'll have a hard time bringing it down!"

"Oh yeah," Wulf growled as he unleashes his weapon. "Prepare to meet you match! The name's Wulf, and I'm a McWolf! I'll teach you on threatening our ship with weapons ready to be fired!" He jumped up and yelled, "your evil days are over!"

Fox got surprised by the name. He's Wulf! However, that idea stunned him, making him open for the attack. Peppy also heard the statement, and noticed that it was all just a misunderstanding. He quickly fired a shot to Wulf's shoulder, purposely missing it to make him stop.

"I'm sorry I have to do that, err… Wulf," he explained, "but I guess it was all just a misunderstanding… Fox here was too excited to…"

"Peppy! Can't you see! He's Wulf!" Fox happily shouted as he grabs Wulf up. "He's what we need to stop Volgar!" He then noticed Wulf's teammates running towards him.

"You said Volgar… and you're Fox…" Bark nodded, "look what fate has brought… your Andross is terrorizing our moons and I guess our Volgar has been up to no good in your planet too…"

"Sorry about that," Wulf smirked with a blush, "I was really out of my mind back there!"

"No prob!" Fox smiled back. "I also thought that you're an enemy…"

"**_OKAY! CUT!!!"_** Falco and Garou yelled at the same time, strangely. "**_CAN WE PROPERLY INTRODUCE OURSELVES?!_**"

* * *

"I am **Wulf McWolf**, leader of Galaxy Wulf!" he walked forward with his hand out.

"The name's **Fox McCloud** of Star Fox!" he grabbed Wulf's hand and held it tightly.

"**Garou Kelvin**, the hot-cool wolf, here!" he smiled, giving Falco a sense of rivalry.

"Hot eh? I'm the blazing **Falco Lombardi**!" he grinned back. The two seemed to be going along quite well.

"**Eagle Gerald** at your service!" he flied up then bowed down.

"**Peppy Hare** is also at your service!" he chuckled.

"**Bark Arfie** here…" he adjusted his glasses.

"Um… **Slippy Toad**, reporting for introduction!" he smiled back clumsily. He and Bark suddenly took off.

"**Lupina Klaus**, here!" she smiled with a pause, giving Garou a tantalizing hi.

"**Vulpin McCloud**, ready!" he waved, making Fox look, thanks to his last name.

"I am unit **Rob**," Rob systematically introduced himself.

Things are going along quite well… It seems that things would be going along quite fine and easy…

* * *


	5. Cross Scar

**Two Heroes Collide Episode 1, the _REMAKE_! (When the Fox meets the Wolf)**

****

**_A remake to the first story I ever made, Star Fox faces a new evil to their System. However, they need help from another group from a different system, namely Galaxy Wulf, the champion of Terra System. Will they trust each other and stop the evil?_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, for it's owned by Nintendo. I own Galaxy Wulf though, so please **_ask permission_** to me first before using them, just in case you want to.

_Thanks for the review/s! Keep them coming!_

* * *

****

**_Chapter 4:_**_ Cross Scar_

A flying shuttle that looked like a large black orb suddenly appeared above Corneria City. Along with its appearance, many small robot-operated flying weapons and pilot-driven fighters appeared. Many of the citizens below glanced, wondering what they are.

"Ahem," Hawkin cleared his throat in front of the mike before making a speech inside the lounge-like bridge, "_everyone down there, please panic. We're men of Volgar, and we go by the name Nebulla Wolf. We'll conquer this place, so resistance is futile._" It didn't take long before Foxette grabbed the microphone to add her own comment.

"_Yeah,_" she giggled with a threat-like feeling, "**_we own you! All your base are belong to us!_**" Hawking immediately cut-off the transmission before many more would come out.

"I was hoping for a formal declaration of imperialism," the hawk grumbled as he looked at the laughing vixen, "but you ended up saying an infamous saying which has a deep problem with grammar." Lupe and Arma snickered, but Rufus wasn't. He was looking at the people down below, screaming and panicking from the large glass. While he knew he didn't give a humorous comment, Hawkin wondered why Rufus didn't laugh. He approached him.

The wolf with a cross scar on the muzzle sighed. "The drill is simple," he told to himself. "For what I know, fighters from their defense force will come and after us, even though their efforts will be futile…" He then looked to the sky, which's color sky blue. "This is not what I wanted… I want to see Wulf… I want to see him suffer with my hands! I'm expecting him to arrive every time I caused mayhem, but I guess I shouldn't be expecting him in this planet…"

"Too bad," Hawkin smirked back, "since Volgar ordered us to take care of this place while returns back to Exilus."

"Err… pilots are coming to us…" Arma reported while looking at the large monitor. "Should we open fire? I mean, they're about to attack us, or should we at least fight them." Lupe neared him and bonked his hard head.

He quixotically told him, "My poor, dimwitted Arma, don't you trust this place? I mean, this is fully protected with a powerful shield that neither tank nor fly could enter!" Arma just gave a drooling awe, and Foxette kept on laughing. Rufus still felt bored, seeing that Wulf isn't here. Somehow, deep inside, a Rufus wanted something else.

"I hope a miracle happens. I… I don't want to see many innocents get killed. Wulf, if you're a _hero_ like what many people think of you, then save this place."

* * *

"Okay," Slippy gleefully told Star Fox and Galaxy Wulf, "you can open your eyes!" He then proclaimed, "**TADA! Welcome to the merged Great Fox and Space Den!**" Everyone gave awe; they're impressed with the whole place. It's true! The whole place looked like a combined flagship! Bark adjusted his glasses and explained everything.

"Now I know we won't be teaming up for long," he explained, "it won't be bad if we could at least share the same vehicle for our current state. We have to work together to save our systems from foreign invaders, after all…" Fox nodded, but what took their attention most was Falco, who was actually holding his laughter until…

"**_Good one!_**" Falco laughed hard, rolling down to the floor, "_Now don't get me wrong! Slipster and Bark's idea is fine, I only jerked from what we're going to call this adobe… **The Lily Pond… The Dog House… Creativity is endless!**_" Fox became humiliated and tried to push Falco away.

"Err… since we're going to be together for a while," Peppy, who's also embarrassed by Falco, told them, "try to ignore Falco. He's always like that… and we thought we'd cleared him from taking any sugar… We don't know if he's hyperactive…" Falco jumped towards him, and he's trying to make some faces through Peppy's face.

Garou nodded, "No, I think Falco's right. What should we call it?"

Lupina suggested while trying to stop herself from suggesting, "We couldn't name it _Space Fox_ or _Great Den_, right?" Garou laughed from her comment, but it wasn't long before she started strangling Garou's neck.

"**_Star Canine_**?" Fox suggested also. "I mean, most of us are canines?" He looked at Wulf, Lupina, Garou, Bark, Vulpin, and even himself.

"Looks like Fox totally forgot about us!" Falco grumbled as he pointed Eagle, Peppy, and Slippy. "What about _Brotherhood of the Beasts_? Come on, I liked that punk gang when were delinquents." Slippy sighed.

"Excuse me? You're the only _delinquent_ here," he laughed. "Yeah, Star Canine's fine to me…" Everyone agreed, so it's settled. "Say, Wulf, Fox, why not sit on the Captain's Seat, or in your case, seats?" He showed them the two seats at the middle, with consoles in front of them. Strange, since it's not yet used, yet it beeped.

"What? A message?" Wulf wondered. "Hmm… I wonder who that could be."

They opened the communication link, and a hologram of Gen. Pepper appeared. From the way he looked, there seemed to be trouble brewing. "Star Fox, thank goodness I've finally contacted you… Umm… who're those new faces?" He looked keenly at Wulf, Bark, Lupina, Eagle, Garou, and Vulpin. They are of unfamiliar faces.

"They're Galaxy Wulf, the ones Nebulla Wolf mentioned about," Fox replied with confidence, "What's the trouble, sir?"

"The aliens have invaded Corneria City! We're having trouble keeping them away, since some sort of barrier is protecting their fort! We need your help!"

"They will need _our_ help as well," Bark relieved them as he adjusted his glasses, "we need to warp speed towards the planet being attacked. I have a plan…" Everybody looked at Bark, but Wulf assured them.

"When Bark says he has a plan, then he has a plan!"

Fox immediately told the general of their confirmation, requesting to hold the enemies while they warp speed towards Corneria. As the message's finished, Slippy immediately set the ship into warp drive, allowing them to enter warp mode.

"All right guys," Bark commanded them, "brace yourselves, because this is going to be uneasy!"

* * *

Corneria, the capital of Lylat system, holds itself together against the invaders. The defense force remained vigilant, trying to stop the upcoming fighters. Bill attempted to fire more lasers to the shield, but he ended up with no avail. Hope is almost lost, until…

"Full speed ahead!" Fox yelled, "This is going to be rough, so hang on!"

Everybody buckled up on their seats. Star Canine thrust forward, engaging in very high speed. Rufus noticed the charging craft towards them. While his team fretted, Rufus somehow grinned. Something seemed strange.

"I hope it's you, Wulf McWolf…" Rufus grinned. "I don't know if a foreign planet is a best place for your grave, but as long as I see you suffer, that's enough for me!"

The pilots noticed the ship at full speed. Bill immediately commanded the whole fleet not to get in the way. They scrambled, and immediately left. Star Canine rammed itself towards the fortress. The shields took more than enough contact from the ramming, that they couldn't handle the momentum. The force fields were completely destroyed.

"Now we enter!" Falco smiled. "This is going to be fun!"

Everybody readied their weapons. Rob fired a connecting hatch to the ship, so that they can easily transport there. The robot remained in the ship, along with Bark and Peppy. Everybody knew there'd be soldiers guarding the way…

* * *

"Our shields are down," Hawkin reported to them. "Even if we can get rid of the people who just breached us, the planet's defense force will surely get us."

"So, uh, what are we going to do?" Arma looked at his companions. "We're supposed to dispose of them, right?" Rufus just laughed. "Uh, boss, is something funny?"

"I want you all to leave this place. Take The Pyre and evacuate. I want to handle him _personally_…" he ordered them. However, Hawkin, Lupe, Foxette, and Arma were reluctant to leave their boss behind.

"But, but, what about you?" Lupe whined. It seemed he has concern, "We can't just leave you alone!"

"Don't think of me like that! Just in case things will get hairy, I'll use the teleporter, not that I'll fail or anything." Rufus pointed his gadget that will send him back to The Pyre. His teammates glanced at him one more time before they took the step away. The red wolf glanced at Hawkin keenly. "I trust you, Hawkin, that you won't tell this to Volgar."

"I won't," he replied while he nodded, "just come back. The three are annoying to handle without you." He exited along with the three, and Rufus readied his neutron blades.

He closed his eyes. He thought of something… something called revenge. He felt every pain he felt on the past… a pain that Wulf _caused_. "I'll get you, Wulf… I won't let go until I got what I want… which is to see you feel the pain that I felt…" At that instant, the door opened, and Wulf, Fox, Falco, Garou, Lupina, Slippy, Eagle, and Vulpin entered. They seemed to be surprised to what they saw.

"Hey, he's," Fox shouted while pointing at Rufus, "he's the one, **_Rufus_**, but where're his teammates?" Wulf blocked Fox by placing his arm in front of Fox's. He knew what he wanted, and he knew he's the only person capable of stopping him.

"Guys, make sure no one bothers us," Wulf ordered them; "I have to stop this one all alone." Fox couldn't agree, but having little knowledge on the enemy, he reluctantly followed.

Before long though, soldiers came running behind them. Falco and the rest have no choice but to stop them from entering, and they cannot help the blue wolf. Wulf perfectly knew well that Rufus wanted a death match between him and the red wolf, but he also knew he wanted to see him suffer first. "Unleash your weapon," Rufus told him before rushing, "you're surely not going to stay long if you didn't." He dashed towards Wulf, who also dashed forward.

While his teammates are busy kicking enemy butt, Fox glanced at his back. He noticed Wulf and Rufus, two talented pilots who're also good at handling a neutron blade. As their blades collided, sparks flash. Wulf delivered a slash to Rufus' weapons, but he was countered with Rufus' attacks as well. He tried to run around, trying to pinpoint Rufus' weak spot. He jumped towards the walls, and then kicking back to give him a boost. He slashed forward, but Rufus evaded it. The red wolf countered with a kick, sending him down to the floor. He landed on his left arm, injuring him greatly. The red wolf then kicked him upwards, flinging Wulf up and landing on his back. He could barely stand up.

"Now, where should I slash you first?" Rufus laughed with a grim, "ah… of course… I'll rip open your guts and think about it later on!" Fox was surprised to hear that. He immediately grabbed his blaster and quickly rushed forward.

"**_No! I can't let someone like you kill Wulf!_**" he yelled as he fired a powerful shot towards Rufus. The red wolf didn't notice that coming, and so he was injured at his right chest severely. Strangely, Wulf stood up and stopped Fox.

"Stop it! Stop it, Fox!" Wulf growled as he held his arm. "Don't kill him!" Fox wondered why, since he knew Rufus is like Star Wolf, an enemy.

"This… is pathetic…" Rufus grumbled as he moved away, with blood dripping from his wound. "McWolf…you… humiliated me… I… won't… forgive… you…" He pressed the button of the teleporter on his belt. He was immediately sent to The Pyre, which was probably away from there. Wulf glanced at Fox, who seemed to wonder why.

"I don't want him to be killed," he explained to Fox, "there's so much more that he needs to learn…"

"What?"

"No-nothing… just don't kill him, please…"

Falco and the rest rushed towards Wulf and Fox. "They started running away," he laughed, "since the defense force is on their way here!" He then noticed Wulf, who's holding his arm with pain. "What happened to your arm?"

"Oh, nothing really…" he nodded. "It's time to get out of here…"

* * *

"Thank you very much, Star Fox, and of course, Galaxy Wulf!"

Pepper and the pilots, saluted to the teams. Star Fox and Galaxy Wulf saluted back. "It's our pleasure, general!" Wulf replied.

Suddenly, his communicator alarmed. He wondered, as he opened it. It took a while, but then as he puts it off, his expression of joy suddenly turned with nervousness.

"What's up?" Falco asked Wulf, who's suddenly tensed.

"F-father…" he replied in a low tone. "Dad is in a bad shape…"

* * *


	6. Eye Patch

**Two Heroes Collide Episode 1, the _REMAKE_! (When the Fox meets the Wolf)**

****

**_A remake to the first story I ever made, Star Fox faces a new evil to their System. However, they need help from another group from a different system, namely Galaxy Wulf, the champion of Terra System. Will they trust each other and stop the evil?_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox, for it's owned by Nintendo. I own Galaxy Wulf though, so please **_ask permission_** to me first before using them, just in case you want to.

_Thanks for the review/s! Keep them coming!_

* * *

****

**_Chapter 5:_**_ Eye Patch_

"We have to hurry," Slippy yanked out. "Calculating our warp speed and the distance from our location to Terra System, we'll reach that place for about twenty minutes." Wulf stood up from his seat, and then he walked away, not looking from anyone.

"What's the matter with Wulf?" Fox wondered as he followed his lupine partner. Everybody wondered why, since Wulf didn't tell them a while ago. He only told them that they should hurry to Terra System quickly, to the farthest moon, Membran II. What they didn't know is that it has something to do with the message he received earlier… Fox followed him and tapped his shoulder, startling the lupine.

He just gave a slight smile afterwards. "Well, to tell you the truth," he told the rest of the teams, "it's a matter of a personal problem. **Star Wolf has my parents!** I was talking to them earlier at Corneria, and they were telling me about some aliens raiding the moon once more. All of a sudden, the transmission got cut-off and…" Before he could finish, a message of first priority flashed at the monitor. Fox just looked at him with thoughts.

"Message from an unknown area in Terra System," Rob confirmed as he showed the coordinates of the origin of the message. Bark signaled them to open it, since he knew it came from Colonium.

The monitor revealed Gen. Anita Alexix, an ice wolf and another general of TERRA Squad, representative of planet Arctican. "Galaxy Wulf," she said with a grieving tone, "especially leader Wulf McWolf, we have received a terrible distress call…" She then noticed the new faces – Fox, Falco, Slippy, Peppy, and Rob. "But before that, who are they?"

"We're Star Fox, ma'am," Peppy answered her with respect before pointing the members one by one, "and we're led by this courageous leader, Fox McCloud. We also have Falco Lombardi, another one of our ace pilots. Here's Slippy Toad, our expert mechanic. Finally, we have Rob, the central-processing robot of our ship." Fox and Slippy gave a respecting salute, but Falco made a different approach.

He flamboyantly acquainted her, "Good looking today, madam! Don't tell me the generals in Terra are beautiful like you." Gen. Anita chuckled from his remark, and everybody looked at him strangely. Garou whispered something to Falco, making him a bit shocked after hearing that. It's probably about Gen. Anita.

"Thank you for your compliment, Mr. Lombardi," she replied while nodding, "but let's not lose our _concentration_! Anyway, El Condore, the flagship of McWolf's parents, was passing Membran II when they noticed strange activity down there. They investigated it, but they were caught. Luckily, Ellen McWolf, Wulf's mother, was able to send a mayday before losing contact with them. I hope you understand why I called you…" Everybody looked at Wulf, who seemed to be in a deep thought.

"Star Fox will aid Galaxy Wulf, ma'am," Fox replied for the focused lupine. "I don't want Star Wolf to harm Wulf's parents. We'll stop them, since we're also after them." He then ended his statements. "_Besides, I don't want somebody to end up like me, an orphan._" Wulf looked at him once more, now knowing why Fox is not hesitating to help.

"I see," she answered back before saluting and ending the message, "we'll be sending help there. We'll also do our best on stopping this _Star Wolf_. Over and out." As the message ended, Wulf approached Fox and asked him something.

"Sorry if this event forced you to remember something… Did Star Wolf kill your parents?"

"Nope," he replied as he told Galaxy Wulf his history. "Before we were Star Fox, my father James McCloud, Pigma, and Peppy were the original team. However, Andross paid a large amount of money to the swine when he realized he was about to be attacked by the trio. He betrayed Star Fox, and Peppy and James were caught. My father helped our senior member to escape, but he paid a terrible price… My mom died in a car accident when I was also young…"

Lupina felt the sadness of McCloud. "I know it's hard, but you should put it behind you, since it'll pull you back if you didn't." The vulpine smiled for a while after her comment. "Anyway, about this one being personal business, sorry Wulf, but we'll butt in! What are friends and teammates for, anyway?"

"Yeah, Lu's right! Besides, I have a score to settle there!" Falco grinned as he punched his left palm with his right fist. "Powalski, you're mine!"

"Thank you… everyone," Wulf replied with enlightenment. "So… you guys have grudges with Star Wolf… I believe Slippy has angst against Andrew… but what's your problem with Wolf?" Fox leered as he grabbed his blaster and pointed it to the screen.

"I don't know, probably because we don't want to be killed first… Wolf has that _only the strong live_ attitude and felt that I was a rival and that he became a for hire merc until he let Andross manipulate him. He even let Pigma and Andrew join the team! Speaking of which, why are you and Rufus…"

"Oh nothing," Wulf stopped his question. "I probably don't know why I'm fighting him... but I'm pretty sure the question here is why is he fighting me?" Deep inside though, he has his own personal reasons.

* * *

"Okay, honey, I've got this situation under control!"

A tall lean blue-grey wolf looked at the cell walls his group were caged. By his looks, you could tell he is Wulf's father, Lupus. "Damn! This jail looks impenetrable! If only I had my neutron blade…"

"Look dear, we can just think this out…" Ellen, Wulf's mother, sighed. "Sooner or later, they'll try to check us up, giving us a chance to attack them. For now, though, relax…"

A young ice wolf girl bearing the name Aramias suggested, "Mrs. McWolf's right! If you keep on doing that, the guards will notice us!" A brown coyote named George gave an aye while he is trying out something.

"Um, if I may be excused, **will everybody please keep quiet!**" he growled with politeness as he continued his experiment. "I'll try to invent something that could send small shockwaves that could completely destroy any wall or barrier…" He then heard approaching footsteps. He quickly kept his device to his pocket.

As the door of the jail opened, a grey wolf with an eye patch entered the room. "Are these the prisoners the soldiers caught?" From his statement, he didn't know who the spies they jailed were. McWolf walked forward though, and gave a proud warning and giving Wolf a slight shock… he looked _familiar_!

"_So you're responsible for doing this, huh?_" he growled as he pointed his index finger to the lupine. "Well, guess what! _You just underestimated the all-mighty **Lupus**!_" That name suddenly twitched Wolf for a while… his father's name is Lupus… and that wolf resembles him!

The three members of Star Wolf – Leon, Pigma, and Andrew, were listening the conversation just a few walks beside Wolf. "Hey, he said _Lupus_, isn't that the name of Wolf's father?" Andrew asked Pigma, who seemed to have an idea about that. "From what you told me before, he does look like him!"

"_F-father…? Is that you?_" he asked with somewhat low tone. "_It's me… Wolf… your **son**… remember?_" He tried to hold Lupus' arms, but McWolf just scoffed the action.

"**Watch it!**" he growled furiously. "I have a son, and his name is Wulf McWolf! I will never have a scumbag for a child! Besides, I bet your father is very disappointed at you, that is, if he isn't a crook or something. If he's one, then he'll be more proud of you!" That made Wolf broken and enraged. He attempted to punch Lupus to the face, but the wolf caught the fist. Wolf tried another one but Lupus caught it with his hand again. The wolf with the eye patch, with anger, kicked Lupus to the stomach, sending him back to the floor. Ellen immediately grabbed him.

"I think you made him angry," she whispered to her husband. "I can see he's having some _affairs_ with his father, but you wrecked it up…" He glanced at Ellen, knowing that he made a bad thing.

"**_Grr… you'll pay for saying those words…_**" Wolf howled to them as he commanded the soldiers to take Ellen. "**_Wulf's parents, eh? Well, we'll see about that… Thanks to you, your wife will be tortured with poison, and you and your son will feel the pain of loss!_**" They grabbed Ellen forcefully, with Lupus and his two crews fighting the soldiers, but in vain. Wolf then walked away, but shouting at his team first before going. "**_Don't you dare follow me otherwise you'll be tortured as well!_**"

Wolf ran away, far from the settlement of the mothership were the Wolfens were stationed. Thankfully, the moon has its own atmosphere, so he didn't need any oxygen tank. He stopped soon enough, and then punched a mound of rocks, but sadly, it was a large Anatydium mineral, so he got his fist injured. He then cried afterwards. "_Dad… why did you leave me? Dad… why did you have to follow Andross, fight James… and die? **Why!**_" His right eye dropped tears, causing reaction towards the Anatydium mineral for a while. "_I wish you were here… to tell to everyone that you're not what they think about you…_" After a while though, he glanced at the empty space. He just wondered what his life would be with his father. A shimmer took his attention, but as he looked keenly, he knew it wasn't a star… it's…

* * *

"We're heading towards the moon," Bark spoke from the bridge. "Are you nine ready to assault?" Fox, Falco, Slippy, Peppy, Wulf, Lupina, Garou, Eagle, and Vulpin gave an okay sign as they charged forward while they pilot their fighters.

"We'll be charging towards the planet," Wulf confirmed. "I'm pretty sure Star Wolf has already noticed us, and they'll probably chase us. His soldiers will also be attacking us."

"Leave Wolf and company to us!" Peppy told to Galaxy Wulf. "We'll stall 'em while you guys take care of Wulf's parents!"

"Okay, but we'll help you when things get hairy!" Vulpin added. "Thanks for the stalling, by the way! Tee hee!"

"_Stalling? Who says you need to stall us, Peppy ol' pal!_"

"What the…" Garou growled as he commanded the fighter to stride beside Falco's Arwing. "Okay, forget about the stalling idea! Yo, Eagle, you help Wulf get to their HQ! Something tells me this battle needs some chilling!"

"Wait! Leon's mine, but if you say so…" Falco grinned.

A Wolfen appeared out of nowhere, and it's probably Leon's. His fighter can absorb light rays, making this one deadly dogfight of wits and senses. "_The Great Leon will never lose to someone like your kind!_" He vanished once more, and started to fire lasers towards the two.

"Bleh, let's grab him!" Garou once more growled. Liking his attitude, Falco agreed.

"Pigma, you're a disgrace!" Peppy yelled as his Arwing attempted to ram Pigma's Wolfen. "Why'd you show up after the Lylat Wars!"

"Because you're still alive!" the swine replied as he escaped from the grip of the Arwing.

"I'm… I'm not supposed to hurt elderly people…" Vulpin, in a confused manner, concluded, "But I don't want my elders harmed as well!" He charged towards Pigma, helping Peppy out.

"A lady is an easy target!" Andrew laughed without thinking. He aimed for Lupina, who gracefully piloted her fighter well enough to avoid the attack.

"I never knew there were more stupid people than jerks…" Lupina smiled back. "Slippy, let's take care of him!"

"As you wish, Lu!" Slippy giggled back, giving a frightful chill to the ape.

"Fox, I'll help you with Wolf…" Wulf told to Fox.

"No, you have to go with Eagle and find your parents!" Fox ordered him back. "I can handle Wolf easily."

"_Is that so?_" Wolf chuckled. "Too bad though, since today, you're nothing of my interest. Wulf, on the other hand, perked me up a bit, especially when his parents made a visit here. Too bad though, because they just made a death sentence!" Eagle tried to shove Wulf off, making sure he won't lose focus.

"Ignore him, Wulf! We have to get to your parents!" However, hordes of enemy fighters kept on attacking him, making his hands full on accompanying his leader.

"I'd never imagined you stooping low…" Fox shouted back to Wolf. "Now you're using innocent people to win… I thought you're a worthy opponent, but now, you made me think more _less_ of you!"

"Do you really think I'd _care_? I've lost my heart, McCloud, and besides, I'll get rid of those who get in my way!" he evilly grinned. "So now, Wulf McWolf, what's it gonna be? If you wish to save your parents, then you have to head towards the base, but you'll have to pass my dead body first, that is, _if you can_. Oh, and I should tell you that your mother is about to die if you won't defeat me and save her within three minutes!" He then laughed like a maniac, and from his last statement, Fox became madder.

"**_Fiend!_****_ Why are you doing this? What's gotten in your head!_**"

However, Wulf was left with utter silence. He opened the cockpit of his fighter, unleashed his neutron blade, and immediately jumped towards Wolf's Wolfen. "This… _this is for your wrongdoing!_" he yelled as he passed beside Wolfen with his weapon pointing to the side. As he reached the tail of the Wolfen, the whole ship started to glow, and slices slowly revealed. It slowly fell apart, and it suddenly lost control. As Wulf fell, his fighter immediately tracked him and thankfully, he landed in it.

"_No… I can't believe I lost…_" Wolf growled at him. Inside of this wolf was a screaming pup, not knowing what to do. He felt the same every time he was defeated by Fox. He couldn't handle it… he couldn't take the loss. His fighter crashed to the ground before exploding.

Fox was taken aghast. "Wow… he… he just defeated Wolf by doing _that_? I'll learn so much from this guy…"

"Wolf? What? He's defeated?" Andrew squealed as he attempted to survive form the raids of Slippy and Lupina's bombs. "Okay Pigma, let's go! Wolf can carry himself out of there, and our own hide is more important here!"

"Hey! No fair!" Vulpin grumbled as the pig fled. "Still, it was fun roasting the boar!"

"Aren't you going to run after what you heard?" Falco taunted the chameleon whose Wolfen was revealed after Garou blasted it with ice bombs. "The odds are against you, loser!"

"I'll leave, but I won't run, Lombardi!" Leon grinned as he vanished once more. His traces from the radar suddenly disappeared. "_I'll be back…_"

"What? Just like that?" Garou grumbled. "They really fly like chicken when they know they're gonna lose…"

As Wulf landed on the station, he quickly dashed towards the entrance. "_I can't lose time, especially now… please…_" he thought to himself. However, as he was getting closer, somebody tackled him down to the floor. It was Wolf, and he's sticking his knife towards Wulf's neck.

"**I won't let you win… I'll do what ever it takes not to let you win and be happy…**" he howled furiously. Blood was dripping from his forehead, his jacket was stained with blood, and his right arm showed signs of scraped wounds, but he still insisted. Wulf couldn't fight back for he'll risk his neck.

* * *

"Must… get… out… of… here…" Ellen nervously grumbled as a syringe slowly closed on her. Restrained to a wall, she couldn't move at all. If the needle reached her skin, she'll be poisoned. She's slowly losing hope.

Suddenly, a blast of explosion surprised her and the guards guarding her death. Lupus, Aramias, and George immediately charged towards the soldiers, making sure that they won't bother. McWolf quickly slashed the machine off and freed his wife to safety.

"How did you escape?"

"George was able to complete the shockwave inducer he was making earlier," he reasoned out before glancing at Aramias and George.

The two took care of the guards at the area. Many fallen monkeys and lizards bit the ground thanks to the two. "Hmm… let's escape now. I can tell that that area may lead us to freedom." He pointed the device he used for blowing up walls to the location. A small sonar-like sound was released before the wall collapsed, creating a hole. Lupus was surprised to see what's on the other side.

"My son… **Wulf!**" He noticed that Wolf was strangling Wulf to the ground. Star Fox came but he couldn't fire for he may hit Wulf. The grey wolf was so focused on killing his opponent that he didn't realize Lupus was free. The father hurriedly rushed with his unleashed neutron blade and slashed Wolf to the back, injuring him greatly. "**_Don't you ever put your dirty hands to my son!_**"

"**_AARRGGHH! _**_No… not… again…__ Why do you…_" Wolf cried out in deep pain, as if he was choking. Blood spurred out from his wounds, bleeding heavily. Suddenly, somebody took him up. An invisible figure made an immediate dash towards the injured body and quickly escaped.

"_No… he won't die… I won't allow it!_" Leon sneered at them as he quickly escaped with Wolf on a land vehicle. Fox tried to chase him, but Wulf stopped him.

"Let him rest, he's also a living creature," he told him like quoted something. "I mean, he might be a foe, but he also deserved to live."

"Wow, you can still say that after what he did?" Fox replied with a slight sign of shock. However, he doesn't want to tire him up. He looked at him, hugging his parents. His team quickly caught up afterwards. Peppy approached him, which made him startled.

"Sorry about that, Fox," he nodded. "I know how you feel… You're missing him?"

"Well, kind of… after seeing Wulf's reunited with his folks…" he replied as wind breezed over his face, "but like Lupina said, I should stop worrying about the past…"

* * *

**_THE END…_**


End file.
